Candles
by Crash After
Summary: Dr. Allison Reid is going to visit her brother for the summer. She is sixteen and trying to juggle a relationship with actor, Darren, while interning at the BAU. Mainly team/Reid s  centric.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first CM fanfic, so please give it a chance. It's kind of vague, but the next chapter will be longer and more descriptive. AN at the end should explain some things. THANKS!

Ali threw her arms around Darren's neck in the middle of the Los Angeles airport.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Ali mumbled into Darren's neck, "Promise you'll call every night."

Darren smiled, "Of course. And you need to promise me that you'll stay out of trouble."

Ali murmured something unintelligible.

"No," Darren pressed, "repeat after me."

She nodded.

"I, Dr. Allison Danielle Reid..." he trailed.

Ali rolled her eyes and repeated.

"...promise to stay safe and out of trouble while visiting my brother," he finished.

She repeated that line, and then added, "Happy?"

Darren shot her an award winning smile, "Always with you."

Ali simply smiled, kissed him on the nose, and stepped away.

"Darren, I really have to go. Flight boards in ten minutes."

"I know. But I'll really miss you. Don't forget to call your brother when you land."

"Have I ever forgotten anything?" Ali asked.

Darren only smiled, gave Ali a chaste kiss, and told her she needed to go.

"I love you!" he called.

"I know," she said.

All Darren could do was smile. _In her own time,_ he thought. With that, Dr. Allison Reid boarded the plane and set off for her summer in Quantico.

Okay, so this is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction, so please be kind. Reviews are welcome. And to clarify a few things...

Dr. Allison Reid is Reid's sister. She's sixteen and holds two doctorates.

"Darren" is Darren Criss. I know he's, like, twenty something, but for the purpose of this, he's seventeen and has a theatre degree, like he does now. Just pretend he skipped a few grades... He has done A Very Potter Musical/Sequel and is currently on Glee.

Sorry for any confusion and this is getting to be a really long AN, so I'll let you go. Review or message if you have any questions. I know this is kind of rushed, but it'll get better, I promise!

~CrashAfter


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so thanks to all that reviewed and added this story to their alerts! You guys rock.

Oh! And I forgot a disclaimer. Everything that you recognize, I do not own. This in no way expresses the opinions of any company, association, etc.

Ali woke up just as the plane was about to land. She buckled her seat belt and began to put all of her things back into her carry on bag.

After landing, Ali grabbed her small suitcase and went into the terminal only to find an agent waiting for her. She didn't have time to call Spencer before the agent caught sight of her. His badge identified him as Sanders.

Sanders, after introducing himself, lead Ali to a black regulation vehicle and drove her to the offices in Quantico. There was no conversation, but that was okay with her. Ali was a little socially awkward, with a few exceptions, and those people had earned it.

The car parked, Sanders directed her to the office where she was to pass through security and then was handed a visitor badge. Finally, Ali was left alone and got into the elevator.

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork while waiting for his younger sister to arrive.

A few minutes after completing his paperwork for the day, he heard the soft chime of the elevator. He looked up anxiously.

"Spencer!" Ali exclaimed with a smile that reached her brown eyes.

He immediately got up and crossed the room to her, "Ali! How was your flight?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "It was fabulous. How're you doing?"

Spencer only smiled and guided her to Hotch's office. By then, the rest of the team was curious as to who this girl was.

Ali knocked on the door to the Unit Chief's office and he answered only moments later.

Hotch looked at the young girl and let her into the office, Spencer following.

Ali stuck out her hand shyly and said, "Agent Hotchner, we spoke on the phone."

Hotch returned the handshake and said, "Hotch. You must be Dr. Reid... the younger doctor Reid."

"Please," Ali smiled, "Call me Ali."

Hotch nodded then sat down. He motioned for the Reid siblings to do the same.

"Alright, Ali, before you can officially start interning with us, you and Reid need to sign some papers. You've already passed the psych eval, so that's out of the way," Hotch said and slid a folder across the table.

Ali nodded and began reading, only stopping every few seconds to sign. After only about a minute, Ali handed the stack over to Spencer, who did the same.

Hotch waited patiently, then filed the folder, "Okay, and just to be clear, as an intern, you will not be going out into the field, you will help profile, but only from the station, and you are under confidentiality agreements. Understood?"

Ali only nodded, so he continued, "Also, you are not allowed contact with any of the victim's families or any of the unsubs."

Both Ali and Spencer nodded.

Hotch smiled a little, "Ali, welcome to the team."

"Thank you so much!" she grinned and once again shook his head.

Spencer looked down at his little sister, "Congratulations, Ali."

She lightly squeezed Spencer's hand and nodded to Hotch, who silently dismissed them. The two left the room just as JJ swept through the BAU while calling for a meeting.

Ali and Spencer headed for the round table room just as Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia did. Hotch went in last.

All eyes were on the younger Reid. Before JJ even had a chance to speak, Morgan did.

"Hey, who's this?" Morgan motioned with a jerk of his head.

Ali gave a small wave. JJ spoke up, "That's what we're actually here for. This is Dr. Allison Reid. She's going to be interning with us. She will accompany us on cases, but of course will not be allowed on the field. Dr. Reid holds two doctorates, one in physics and one in psychology."

The team looked astounded, and then made the connection.

"Reid," they said in unison.

Morgan laughed, "How old are you anyways, cupcake?"

Ali blushed and said, "Sixteen. I'm turning seventeen in a month, though."

Prentiss whistled, "Reid, I never knew you had a sister. Though I guess it's no surprise that she's a genius. It's nice to meet you Dr. Reid," she called across the table.

"Actually, please call me Ali," she said hesitantly.

Garcia finally broke her silence, "SPENCER REID! How come you never told me that you had a wonderfully adorable sister?"

Spencer only stuttered in response.

"The only reason that you aren't on the ground right now is that I wouldn't want to make the wrong impression on your poor baby sister!" Garcia continued.

"Garcia, I- I..." Spencer tried.

Ali was trying to hold back laughter at her outburst. Besides her brother, no one else at the table even seemed phased.

She looked at all of them incredulously.

Rossi picked up on her confusion and added, "Don't worry. You get used to her."

"That's my Baby Girl," Morgan said.

Finally Garcia stopped ranting and introduced herself to Ali. It was full of hugs and mentions of all things "sparkly" and "amazingtastic."

JJ also introduced herself in a warm fashion, though not quite as in-your-face as Garcia.

Rossi never formally introduced himself, though he didn't ignore her presence.

After the round of hellos, everything calmed down and people returned to work. Spencer returned to his desk to gather his stuff because Hotch told them all to go home. It was already past seven.

The Reid's arrived at Spencer's apartment and settled on the couch to watch a movie. Ali promised that she'd tell him all about her trip tomorrow, but tonight she just wanted to sleep. He agreed and they both fell asleep on the couch, Ali's head tucked into her brother's side.

Alright. There's the second chapter. Just introductions this time, so it was kind of a filler, but oh, well. Next time there should be a case and Ali will talk about her time in California. She attends Caltech, by the way.

Sorry if it sucked, but it should be getting better with Ali getting to go on her first case! So stay tuned, folks!


End file.
